


Moment

by SapphireSue



Series: fucked up El Fili fan fiction [Simosilio] [2]
Category: El Filibusterismo
Genre: M/M, im still fucked up sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSue/pseuds/SapphireSue





	Moment

Basilio felt the loud beating of his heart, hammering against his chest as if trying to escape. He stared at Simoun, who stared back at him, took in the beautiful sight of half-lidded eyes and bruised lips. The man was panting as if he ran a marathon, and Basilio briefly wondered about the man’s age until he looked at those bruised lips again, every coherent thought in his head vanishing in a second.

He was the one who initiated the kiss, hard and hungry and needy, but was easily overpowered by Simoun (and perhaps his stronger sex drive), who pushed him into the bark of the nearest tree. He heard and felt the older man’s shallow breaths, and then his own pleasured gasps as Simoun’s large, calloused hands forcefully undid his pants.

He raised his hand and reached to Simoun’s head, to entangle his fingers in those greying locks, but directed it to the back of his own neck instead.

“Tree ants,” he mumbled, and the jeweler pulled away.

The cold air hit him, as if mocking him about the ruined moment, and he blamed the tree ants, blamed their surroundings. He sighed, running his hands down his clothes to straighten up and brush off any particles that might have stuck to him.

“Look, sir, I apologi—”

“Shut up,” Simoun snapped, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed, scowling at him. The man turned his back at him, picking up his lantern, and started to leave.

He didn’t stop or give so much a glance over the shoulder when he added, “Shut up and follow me.”


End file.
